Family Dinner
by PLLficwriter
Summary: All of the PLL's have kids and they go over to Aria and Ezra's house for a family dinner. A bunch of fluff. Please leave a review saying what you thought about it! thanks for reading :)


It had been a few weeks since the whole gang had seen each other in person. But they texted or talked on the phone almost every day. It was different now that everyone had kids, but a good kind of different. Aria and Ezra were happier than ever with their "miracle baby" Daisy who is now 4 years old. Emily and Alison had their hands full with Lily and Grace, who are now 6. Hanna and Caleb have a 1 year old little girl named Bella who is the center of their world after Hanna suffered a miscarriage a few years back. And Spencer and Toby were very new to the parenting world with their 3 month old little boy named Carson.

They had all planned on meeting at Aria and Ezra's house and having dinner because their home was the biggest, after their book became a movie they decided to move out from above the brew and buy a real house, a very nice one at that. "Hey babe can you put Daisy in the outfit that I set out for her on her bed?" Aria shouted to Ezra from upstairs as she added the finishing touches to her makeup. "I'm on it!" Ezra shouted back.

"Daddy what are we getting ready for?" Daisy questioned as Ezra slipped on her shoes. "All of your aunties and uncles are coming over to visit" Daisy looked up at her dad with a excited look on her face "Are Lily and Grace coming?!" Daisy, Lily, and Grace had become quite the little friends, they absolutely loved each other and they promised to accept Bella and Carson into their group when they "got big enough"

"Ya they will be here, are you excited to see your friends?" Ezra asked the tiny girl. "I can't wait!" Daisy jumped up and ran out of her room. "Hey Aria what time is everyone coming"? Ezra asked as he walked into their master bedroom. "5:30" He looked at the clock and it read 5:15 "I'll go downstairs and set all the food out" Ezra stated as he turned to leave the room. "Thanks babe"

As Ezra finished laying out all the food there was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" Daisy exclaimed from the living room. She opened the door to reveal a very stressed looking Toby and Spencer. "Uncle Toby!" "Aunt Spencer!" Spencer laid down the car seat that Carson was in and picked up Daisy. "Hi sweet girl look how big you have gotten!" Daisy wrapped her arms around Spencer's neck. Toby came over and joined them "what's up little miss?" Spencer passed Daisy over to Toby and she gave him a big hug.

Ezra and Aria walked over and greeted their friends after Daisy was done telling them about the tooth she lost a few days ago. "You guys look a little stressed what's going on?" Aria questioned. "Carson was screaming in the car the whole way here so it was a bit of a bumpy ride" Spencer said rolling her eyes. They all glanced over at the baby boy in his car seat as he was now sleeping peacefully. "Of course now he's perfect" Toby chuckled. Daisy walked over and stroked Carson's cheek causing him to smile in his sleep. "Gentle Daisy" Aria reminded her daughter who looked huge next to the 3 month old. "He's so cute I want to squeeze him!" Daisy exclaimed and everyone laughed.

The conversation was interrupted when the doorbell rang. Aria opened it and Lily and Grace stood there. "Hey pretty girls! where are your moms?" The little girls hugged their Auntie Aria and said "they are getting stuff out of the car"

Lily and grace ran over and tackled the rest of their aunts and uncles with hugs and kisses. Everyone was always stunned at how gorgeous the twins were, they looked like little models. "Lily!" "Grace!" Daisy instantly perked up when she saw her best friends and they all fell to floor while hugging with excitement.

Emily and Alison walked through the front door carrying lots of games and activities for the kids. "Hey guys! Long time no see" they said as they went over and hugged their friends. "Your girls are so big and beautiful!" Aria said to Em and Ali. "Are you serious? Look at Daisy! She's stunning" Emily replied back. "Hi auntie Emily" "hi auntie Ali" Daisy said as she ran up to hug them both. "Hey gorgeous! We missed you so much"

Daisy went back to play with lily and grace while Ali and Emily awed over little Carson. "He's such a perfect mix of Spencer and Toby" Alison stated. "He seriously is the cutest" Emily replied as Carson was holding her finger with his entire hand. "I miss when our girls were this little" Ali said. "Me too" Emily grabbed Ali's hand. A knock on the door interrupted their thoughts.

Hanna and Caleb came through the door with little Bella in Caleb's arms, her big blue eyes beaming with wonder. "We're here!" Hanna exclaimed and everyone laughed. They all came up and hugged the couple and awed at how big Bella had got. Caleb sat the baby down and she waddled over and started playing with the curtains. "Oh my god look how good she's walking!" Aria said as Bella turned around and gave everyone a gummy smile. They all laughed and awed at the tiny Blonde who looked just like Hanna but with caleb's smile at only 1 year old.

Daisy, Lily, and Grace ran over and greeted their aunt Hanna and Uncle Caleb. "Look at you three gorgeous girls! I missed you guys" Hanna said as she squatted down and embraced all 3 of the little girls. The girls looked over Hannah's shoulder and saw Bella. "Bella!" all three of them said in unison. They ran over and squeezed baby Bella as she was in the middle of them. Hanna pulled out her phone to snap a photo. "Ok that might be the cutest thing I've ever seen" she sent the photo out in a group text that had everyone in it.

After about 30 minutes of standing around and catching up with each other everyone started to get hungry. "Let's go eat" Ezra said and everyone followed him into the kitchen. They formed a line and went down the counter putting whatever looked good onto their plates. "Um I'm too little to see what's up there" Daisy's tiny voice said from below the counter. Toby was the closest person standing next to Daisy and the only one that heard what she said. He chuckled. Being too short was something her mom struggled with as well. "I got you little one" he picked up Daisy and put whatever she asked for on her plate. "Toby you don't have to do that, I'll get her food" Ezra said as he walked over to them. "No seriously it's ok she was too short to reach the food and we are having a very interesting conversation about Barney" Ezra laughed and thanked Toby.

All of the kids that were big enough to eat by themselves sat at a makeshift table in the living room while the adults sat at the dining room table. Right as everyone sat down and settled in Carson began to cry from his carseat. "Of course" Spencer said exasperated. "You guys stay there I'll go get him, you deserve a break" Alison said. "Thank you so much Ali, he will probably go back to sleep if you just rock him for a minute" Toby said.

"Hey buddy" Alison said soothingly to the baby boy as she lifted him out of his car seat. "It's okay little man there's nothing to cry about" she rubbed the infants back and rocked back and forth. "You know I would like a little boy of my own, I have two little girls and they drive me crazy but I love them" Alison whispered to Carson as he rested his head on her chest "maybe someday, right?" the baby's cries slowly settled down and he fell back asleep. Ali put him back in his car seat and returned to the dining room table.

"Seriously thank you" Spencer said to Alison. "No problem" Ali sat down and began eating her food. Bella was in a high chair next to Hanna and everyone was very entertained as Bella rejected almost every food her mom offered her. "Lily and Grace were the same way, I wish I could tell you it gets better but they are still picky eaters" Emily chuckled. As everyone was finishing up Daisy ran into the room with numerous pieces of paper in her hand. "I drew everyone a picture! Even Bella and Carson" Daisy had each drawing folded up with the persons name it belonged to written on the front, although most of the names were spelled incorrectly. "That is so sweet of you baby girl" Aria said as she kissed her daughters cheek. Daisy went around the table and passed out each of her drawings, by the time she was done she had lots of lipstick stains on her cheeks from all of her aunts.

After dinner everyone sat around and played with the kids and had mindless conversations. Bella had fallen asleep in her moms arms and daisy had also fallen asleep on her dads lap. Lily and Grace were showing everyone how they had learned to braid hair and they went around and braided every one of the girls hair. Hanna was sitting next to Emily and she leaned over and quietly asked "do they ever ask about their dad" Emily looked over at Hanna "they did once a year ago when they noticed all the other little kids at daycare had dads but they didn't" Hanna listened as she rubbed Bella's back. "We just told them that we would explain everything to them when they got older but they have 2 moms who love them more than anything and that's all that matters, they accepted the answer and haven't asked since" Emily said as Grace came over and began braiding her hair. "That's amazing Em, you and Ali have raised such amazing girls, they are so polite and gracious, also not to mention drop dead gorgeous. They are so lucky to have you and Ali as their moms" Emily smiled "Thanks Han"

As everyone was starting to get tired Carson began to cry. "I think that's our cue that it's time to go" Spencer suggested. "I'll walk you to the door" Aria said. they all hugged Spencer and Toby goodbye and kissed Carson on the cheek. "Bye guys love you" Spencer said as she picked up the car seat. "Love you too" everyone said in unison. Bella began to stir in hanna's arms "Caleb we should get home before she wakes up and gets fussy" Hanna gently handed Bella over to Caleb being careful not to wake her. They went around and said goodbye to everyone promising they would all get together again soon . "I guess it's just us left" Emily said to Alison. Grace was sitting in Emily's lap and Lily in Alison's. Grace looked up her mom "I'm tired mommy" "me too" Lily said. "Alright we need to gather up our stuff and we can go home" Ali said and Ezra stood up still holding a sleeping Daisy "Thank you guys so much for coming, and Daisy really loves hanging out with your girls" Alison picked up Lily as the little girl yawned and reached her hands up for her mom "well Grace and Lily love her too, she's welcome to come over any time"

After Alison and Emily left Ezra tucked Daisy into bed and kissed her goodnight. Then he walked into the kitchen where Aria was cleaning up. "Hey I'm just finishing up and then I'll be ready for bed" Ezra looked over at Aria and then said "Isn't it crazy how we all have kids now? I mean remember when everyone was in high school and we were being tormented by A? It feels like a lifetime ago" Aria looked over at Ezra "well we were all in high school you weren't" they laughed together. "It is kind of crazy though, it seems like this all happened in the blink of an eye" Aria said. "But if I could go back and change anything I wouldn't, and I know that sounds crazy but I feel like we all ended up exactly where we were meant to be and we are who we are because of what we went through"

"I couldn't agree more" Ezra replied.


End file.
